Bebas
by Mikkuaviiva chan
Summary: Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri VI. Cinta yang membutakan, membuat hatinya terkunci. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja yang diminta Sasuke, termasuk menyerahkan nyawanya.


Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri VI. Cinta yang membutakan, membuat hatinya terkunci. Sakura rela melakukan apa saja yang diminta Sasuke, termasuk menyerahkan nyawanya.

Judul : Bebas

Author : Mikkuaviiva chan

Discliemer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Nomor promt : 70

Kategori : Sasusaku AU fanfiction

SAKURA POV

Dia didepanku. Mata ini tak kuasa. Apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ? mati… mati… mati… semua indraku seolah mati. Semua kenangan itu terasa mati. Semua harapan itu terasa mati. Harapan itu sia-sia sudah. Dan kini hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Satu permintaan darinya. Darinya yang sangat dingin. Darinya yang beku. Darinya yang tidak mungkin. Darinya yang juga menderita.

Dia didepanku. Di depan gerbang ini. Mata itu menatap lurus kearahku. Tidak ada kebencian didalamnya. Tidak ada dendam didalamnnya. Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan… sendu… kesedihan… dan juga tekad di matanya yang membara _. "Sakura"_ bibirnya mengucap. _"Lakukan Sasuke-kun, aku tak apa"._

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Dan apa yang aku lihat ? Air mata... Apakah dia menangis ? Untuk siapa ? Untukku kah ? Air mata itu meluncur melalui pipi tirusnya. Matanya terpejam seolah menguatkan tekadnya. Tanpa kusadari air mataku ikut meluncur. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagian dari dirinya yang rapuh ini. Jadi inikah yang selama ini disembunyikan-nya. Yang ditutupi oleh sikap dinginnya. Yang ditutupi oleh ketidakpedulian-nya. Yang ditutupi oleh sifat kejamnya.

Kemudian mata itu terbuka. Mata yang akan selalu indah bagiku. Mata yang akan selalu menakjubkan. Mata yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Dan mata itu semakin membara dengan tekadnya. Bersamaan dengan datangnya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan suara sayatan yang memilukan hati. Darahpun mengucur. Pedang itu telah diayunkan-nya. Menebas sesuatu didepanya.

Perih… Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Sakit… sesakit inikah yang dirasakan keluarganya. Sesakit inikah yang dirasakan ibunya. Sesakit inikah yang dirasakan ayahnya. Sesakit inikah yang dirasakanya ? TIDAK… Ini tidak lebih sakit dari yang dirasakannya. Ini tidak lebih berat dari beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Aku tahu. Dia memendam semua itu sendiri. Merasakan kepahitan itu sendiri. Menanggungnya sendiri. Dia memilih tenggelam dalam kubangan penyesalan yang mengantarkannya pada dendam yang membutakan hati dan nuraninya.

Tidak adakah tempat bagi dirinya berbagi ? Tidak adakah tempat bagi dirinya unntuk sejenak melepaskan bebannya ? ADA… semua yang dia butuhkan itu seharusnya ada. Hanya saja dia yang tidak ingin membaginya. Karena sekali lagi, hati dan nuraninya telah terlanjur dibutakan oleh dendam dan amarahnya.

Aku mendengar suara pedang yang tercabut. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasakan tubuhku roboh. Rasanya kebas dan seperti melayang. Kemudian aku merasakan sepasang tangan menangkap dan merengkuhku. Dia kah yang melakukanya ? Pelahan aku membuka mataku. Apakah aku dipangkuanya ? Apakah ini nyata ? Air mata itu terus turun melalui pipi tirusnya. Tidak… Jangan… Bukan itu yang ingin aku lihat. Sekali lagi dia menunjukan sisi rapuhnya padaku. Tanganku terulur menyentuh wajah rupawanya. Wajah ini yang akan selalu aku rindukan. Dia semakin terisak saat kutangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipinya yang semakin basah. _"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon…"_.

Kurasa itulah kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan, sebelum semuanya terasa gelap. Semuanya menjadi ringan. Semuanya terasa hilang. Aku tidak dapat merasakan tubuhku. Dimana aku sekarang ? semuanya semakin terasa pekat. Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya. _"Maafkan aku Sakura"._ Iya, itu suaranya. Suara itu… penuh dengan keputusasaan. Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-kun. Seharusnya kau sekarang senang. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ? Kau selalu mengatakan aku sebagai bebanmu. Kau selalu mengatakan aku sebagai penghalang untuk membalaskan dendammu. Seharusnya sekarang kau tersenyum. Karena tidak ada lagi yang menjadi bebanmu. Seharusnya sekarang kau merasa bebas. Terbang seperti merpati yang kau lihat setiap pagi. Seperti kata-katamu yang selalu ingin membalas dendam tanpa penghalang. Dan kini. Penghalangmu telah hilang.

NORMAL POV

Pemuda bersurai raven itu masih terduduk memeluk orang yang dicintainnya. Ironisnya sang gadis tidak pernah mengetahuinya, bahkan sampai sang maut datang menjemputnya. Sang pemuda semakin terisak. Dia tidak mengerti, seperti kembali merasakan kehilangan saat seluruh klan nya dibantai. Semakin terisak, dia menciumi semua bagian wajah sang gadis. Dengan terbata ia mengatakan, _"maafkan aku Sakura"_. Sharinggan nya aktif, dan wajahnya kembali dipenuhi dendam yang membara. Tekadnya kembali berkobar untuk membalas dendam. _"Aku akan membalas, Kakak."_

.

.

.

.

[Author's Note]: Halo semua! Maaf ya kalo judulnya nggak nyambung dengan ceritanya dan mungkin juga masih banyak typo. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, saya anak baru di fandom Naruto ini. Dan ini buatnya ngebut untuk ikut meramaikan BTC. Semoga terhibur minna :D

jaa


End file.
